So we meet again (khr fan fiction)
by SheryAnimefan
Summary: This story is just coming to my head. So basically what happening is that Tsuna goes to the past and meets Gitto This summary is super bad.:p I suggest just trying to read it because I hate making summaries and plus it's just like free right and I just go with what ever comes up in my head I don't own katekyo hitman reborn this is just for fun and all rights go to the producers
1. Chapter 1 It was a day like any other

It was like any ordinary day in the Vongola 10th house. Tsuna the boy with spikey brunette logic and gravity defying hair "Famiglia" and guardians (who normally come) was at his house. And like usual Lambo whoes a big cry baby and has black afro hair is in a fight with hurricane bomber Gokudera.

"You can get me slow poke." Said the little boy with afro hair, which made Gokudera really mad. The silver haired man had enough of Lambo and took out bombs which where already light that he got hidden somewhere inside his jacket which he almost always wears.

"HIIIIIII! Gokudera wait not..." sadly the young brunette couldn't finish his sentence to tell Gokudera to stop.

The bombs went off which gave off a huge puff of smoke. Somehow like usual, nothing broke and everyone was fine.

"Hahaha" laughed the young blacked hair boy whoes name was Yamamoto.

He was always happy and laughed things off, and also for the longest time thought the mafia and Vongolia family thing was a whole joke. And to be honest sometimes it feels like he still things it's a game. But if it wasn't for him always being in high sprites we might have not be able to get through all our hardships. Tsuna was thinking about this to himself until he heard someone he knew crying.

"Got to stay calm" said the young afro haired boy who was about to cry.

*Sigh* Tsuna groaned.

"Why can't those two ever get along..." Tsuna said to himself. It's been a few years since Tsuna meet reborn and his other guardians. Even so the storm and lighting guardians always fight which usually ends up with Gokudera throwing bombs at him or chasing the young boy.

"Sorry 10th!" The silver boy said while hitting his head on the ground facing Tsuna's direction asking Tsuna for forgiveness.

"It's fine it's fine." The brunette said. This was another mondaine thing that happens whenever the two fight.

Tsuna sighed again. Today was supposed be a day that he and his group were going to study for their huge final 10 - 11 grade high school final exam.

The sliver haired boy was worried about the likely because he was his right hand man knew why he sighed and decided to remove Lambo from the room and get to studing.

A few hours pasted, and Dame-Tsuna still didn't understand anything that they were studing.

Tsuna and the others finished their snacks that his mom made for them. It was getting late. Tsuna knew that Yamamoto and Gokudera were trying to keep themselves awake even though if you look at them it doesn't look like it. This was all thanks to his super high intuition.

Tsuna was worried about them more than himself like usual. He didn't want them to get a bad grade just because of him. So he said, "I think it's getting late and you guys should go home. Thanks for all your help!"

Gokudera kept on apologizing that he couldn't help much as they were leaving and saying their goodbyes.

Tsuna was so tired yet he couldn't sleep because he was worried about the others expecially Gokudera, and was a bit worried about himself too because he felt like he would ace this exam because he studied by himself (sadly the wrong things because he couldn't understand any of the problem Gokudera said to do).

A few hours past and Tsuna finally fell asleep just to be woken up a few hours later.

While asleep he had this weird dream about something he couldn't remember. It felt like he was talking to someone he knew but could remember. All he remembered was that a man with golden blond hair said some thing about the past. At the time Tsuna thought nothing of it because he still was half sleep form not being able to sleep much last night.

He quickly got up from his bed and was still in his pjs. Dame-Tsuna tripped on himself and was landed face down at the bottom of his stairs.

"Ow, owowow!" He exclaimed as he turned and got into a sitting position.

Lambo was running away from Reborn who was teasing him and tripped on Tsuna while looking the other way. The 10 year bazooka came flying out of his hair and was heading directly towards Tsuna.

Tsuna knew that this wouldn't end well as the bazooka was engolfing his body.

*POOF*

A huge light pink color cloud came out. When the cloud dissappeared Tsuna was no where to be found.

Author note

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy.

I know it's not that good but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to their respectful owners.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

After Tsuna got hit by the 10 year bazooka he found himself in a dark room. Not knowing where he was. The brunette boy try to get up but unlucky for him he hit his head on something really hard.

"Owwww, owow" Tsuna said while rubbing the bumb on his head.

His eyes were slowly trying to dilate to the darkness, but even so he make out where he was. The only place that he could think of was that he could be in a storage room because he could faintly make out the outlines of the boxes. Tsuna tried to move around but he was stuck on or in something but couldn't tell because it was way too trying to get out of this unknown trap he was in he had made a lot of noise. Tsuna knew he couldn't get out and was starting to get afraid because he had no clue where he was. He had to stay calm and think things through.

While trying to think thing through Tsuna could hear people walking and talking getting closer toward this room he was in. Tsuna didn't understand a word what they were saying because it wasn't Japanese. His inherited high intuition told him that this was Italian, even though he didn't know the language.

Tsuna held his breath trying to not make a sound. "About 1 more minute until the 5 minute mark will be up and all be able to go back home." Tsuna thought to himself but had this strange feeling that it wouldn't be the case. The time for him felt like it was moving super slowly. Nothing happened and it got awfully quiet. Tsuna though that maybe the people who were speaking Italian went away, so he tried to get out of the trap he was in.

As he was getting up he heard a loud,

*Squeek*

The door opened slowly and light started to penetrate the room.

Tsuna saw the shadows of 3 men.

Sweat was slowly roled down the scared brunette face. Trying to hide himself behind the boxes that he was near to the best of his ability so that the men wouldn't see him. He was now started to get a sharp pain in his right ankle. And his left leg was feeling numb.

The men who were near the door was moving their hand in a way that seems like they were looking for a light switch.

Tsuna heart was racing fast and faster. He was going to get caught. He though that he might die.

The light suddenly went on.

The Italian guys were talking to each other looking around. One of the guys started to head towards Tsuna's direction.

The pain in his legs were getting worse and he started to feel a bit light headed. Even though he was in this condition the brunette tryed to stay calm.

The guy who was heading towards Tsuna direction looked around and then saw the young brunette. He slowly walk toward the young fellow.

Tsuna couldn't make out anything by this time his vision was so blury that all he could see is something in black and was talk was closing in on him.

Crap I can't die here now. Think Tsuna there must be a way that you can get out of here.

The young brunette thought to himself as the man inched closer an tried to get up and run away, but to do prevail he just fell on his face.

I won't die here now.

Tsuna wimmpered just bairly enough for the man now next to him to half make out.

Tsuna vision finally failed him all that he could see was black.

Authors note:

Man this is really fun!

I had no idea what I was going to write. I had no plan it just came to me as I was writting. I was thinking of many different things but ended up writting this and I think it's pretty cool because this is my first fanfic.

I don't own khr all rights go to their respectful people.


	3. Chapter 3 The man in black

Authors note: this part happens while Tsuna passed out.

The man Tsuna was trying to escape from is now bending over him with a very worried look on this face.

This man looked just like Tsuna. He had the spiky logic and gravity defying hair the only difference between the two is that Tsuna had brunette hair while this man had golden blond hair with blue instead of brown eyes. If it wasn't for their hair,age and eye color difference they could be mistaken for identical twins. The blond man wore a black suit and dress pants. He also had a white button up shirt with a black tie and over the suit that he wore he had a black cape.

The man with the golden hair started to moved the young brunette into a sitting position. When he heard one of the people who he was with,the one with pinkish red hair much like Gokudera's yell in Italian, "Stop Giotto, how do you know if this guy is good, he could be trying to kill you or something!"

Giotto didn't stop he turned the young boy around and his face had a much sadder look on his face. The puddle of blood that he saw was coming from this young boys legs. This left leg had a huge gash in it which almost went down his whole leg. And his right leg had smaller cut but a lot more mainly around the brunette's ankle. This made Giotto a bit queasy. He then saw that there was a metal bar that was pretty sharp next to the boys legs and then he looked closer at it and his face turned pale in worry. He knew this boy needed help fast.

The man with red hair saw this and didn't say a word after. He also had worry on his face but tried to conceale it.

The third mad was at the door he had black hair. He came in to see what happen. When he saw that the young boy in that condition he just looked at Giotto, concerned as well.

There were a few moments of quietness because of the shock that they all saw. But Giotto knew if he didn't do anything for this young boy something terrible would happen. Plus with his hipper intuition he had a feeling that this boy came because of him and was related to him and wouldn't harm anyone.

Giotto quickly got up and turned to the guy with the pinkish red hair and said,"G please find some bandages for this boy and do it quickly." G did quickly got out of the room to find Gitto some bandages for the boy.

Giotto then turned towards the other male with black hair and he didn't have to say anything because that man with black hair knew what he needed and went to help him.

Giotto had moved the boy into his room and layer him on the bed. His hands was red becuase it had the young boys blood on it. G quickly gave him the bandages and also some warm water and a rug to clean off the blood.

Once the blood was cleaned Giotto put some white long cloth like bandages and wrapped it around the young boys legs. It wasn't a very neat job, well to be honest it was very messy done, but you could tell the handsome golden hair man tried his best with it.

Giotto had to go back to his paper work, the thing he hated the most. But he was worried about this boy so he came in ever so often and changed his bandages and checked his head to see if he was getting a fever. Sadly the young boy eventually did and Giotto got a towel and soaked it in water to keep the fever down. When he left he whispered in the brunette's ears,

"please wake up soon."

Hours past and Giotto could sleep at all nor could he think about the paperwork that he needed to do. His eyes were getting heavy but he tried to stay awake so that he could check up on the young boy. But eventually his sleepyness was too much and he passout from the tiredness.

G being Giotto right hand man checked up in his boss and saw him asleep on top of his paper work. He put a blanket over him and check his head to see if he had a feaver. And guess what, he did

G sighed to himself and said quietly to himself,

"You always worry about other people more than you worry about yourself."

Author's note

Well this took an interesting turn.

This is way tooooooo much fun!

Please excuse the Grammer and spelling mistakes :p

Also please tell me how you like it I do love feed back x3

Disclaimer

I don't own katekyo hitman reborn I am just making a fun fanfic about it.

(You should watch the anime if you haven't already it's way better than this. It may start out slow in like the first 20 some episodes but just watch it your will most likely won't regret it, )(it's 203 episodes long but so worth it)


	4. Chapter 4:Worry

Authors note: this part is being taken place in Tsuna's time period (not the past)

*Ringgggg*

The loud school bell rang

everyone was so exausted from the exams. School was over for the day and everyone when home to relax, except for 2 young males one with silver hair and one with black hair.

"DAMN IT WHERE IS THE TENTH!" The silver hair man, Gokudera yelled at his friend as he hit the desk in front of him really hard making his hand a bit red.

"The tenth worked so hard for this exam and he isn't here. What the hell is going on!" The silverhaired man said as his hands were shaking in worry.

Yamamoto wasn't sure what happen to Tsuna and was worried too. He tried to tried to consol the white haired man and though and told Gokudera,"Maybe he just got sick today, we should go and check up on him."

"Yah maybe your right." His voice was shaking because Tsuna normally never gets sick or tells them that he won't be able to come to school if he was.

Yamamoto and Gokudera started to walk out of the school and then saw Hibari with an angry expression on his face.

"Hay Hibari..."Yamamoto and Gokudera were trying to say until the black hair and purple colored eyes, who was and looked angry butted in.

"Have anyone of you herbivores seen Tsuna today. I need to bite him to death because he skipped exams today." Hibari said in a very grumpy tone.

Gokudera and Yamamoto said simultaneously," no, so you haven eather."

Yamamoto continued, "we were about to go to his house and check on him, you can come if you want."

"Pfftt. I can't waist time on that herbivore." Hibari said turning around and leaving without saying another word.

"Damn that stupid cloud guardian,"Gokudera said,"why is he always like this."

Hibari is a character who hates to show that hee cares when he actually does cared about people.

Gokudera sighed and then look at Yamamoto and gestured to go.

Gokudera and Yamamoto walk to Tsuna's house and rang the door bell.

Tsuna's mom opened the door. As soon as she did Gokudera blurted out,"Is Tsuna home?"

"No," she said, "is everything OK?..."

Yamamoto tried to keep calm and lied to her. He said that everything was fine and that they woundering if Tsuna was here because they were playing a game and lost track of where he went and thought that he went here. He also said that when they find him that he would be staying over at Gokudera's so that they could talk about the exam and stuff.

He was hoping that Tsuna's mom bought the lie. It seemed like she did so they said their apologizes about bothering her and talk toward the street when Tsuna's mom closed the door.

Stared at each other and both of their faces got pail with worry. They stared at each other for some time until a honk of a car broke the silence.

Yamamoto managed to say, "It's getting late and it's no use worring about Tsuna, that would just make him sad. He come back tomorrow..." and then trailed off and turned around to go home.

Gokudera look up at the sky and whisper, "I am sorry tenth this is all my fault please forgive me and come back home soon." His eyes started to get teary. He tried to hold them in but he couldn't he just kept on crying and crying as he was looking up at the sky saying,"Please come home safely."

Author's note:

Hope you guys don't mind the scene changes.

I kind of like how this is turning out but I don't know it feels kind of weird.

Tell me what you think of it.

Man Gokudera loyal as ever.

Please excuse grammer and spelling errors.

Disclaimer I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn all rights go to their respectful owners.


	5. Chapter 5 Best Friends

Author's note:

Omg you guys are so awesome so I tried to write a new chapter I hope you like it

Also I kind of made a mistake on the title it's supposed to be

 _So We Finally Meet._

but it's too late to change it now.

Giotto and G are talking to each other in Italian (same with last chapter they were in)

recap

We are back in the past Tsuna is still passed out on Giotto's bed and Giotto feel asleep at his desk.

It's 8:00A.M

*Yawnn*

"Oh did I fall alseep..."the golden blond hair man said still half asleep thinking he was alone. He was still very tried because he only had 1 and a half hours of sleep that night. He looked around the room and G his right hand man was over on the table adjacent from him with a pile of paper work next to him. He wore his oval-shaped glasses and had a pen in his hand and was writting something.

The dark pink hair colored man looked up at Giotto and said, "Looks like you woke up had a good rest." Then looked back down at the paperwork he was trying to complete before Giotto had time to worry about it. He was on the last pack of paperwork and was nearing the end.

Giotto rubbing his eyes he halfheartedly said,"Yes." Even though he looked half asleep and still looked flushed because he was still sick.

Giotto quickly realized that G was doing his paperwork for him and then out of no where said,"I'm sorry G." To his best friend.

G was not very surprised by his reaction. Giotto always worries about other people before himself. G just finished the last part of the paperwork that he was doing for Giotto. He put his pen down and returned his glasses to his case. He then replied,"It's fine, you don't have to worry about me." Then mumbled to himself,"nor that kid. You should worry about yourself more often."

Giotto asked, "What did you say G I didn't hear the last part." G replied,"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking to myself."

It was quite for about 5 minutes then Giotto suddenly got up from his seat. Then went straight for the door but got stopped by G who was worried for him.

"What's wrong Giotto." Asked Gitto's best friend.

"Damn I forgot about the kid I need to check up on him." He said breathing hard because he still had a slight fever.

"Let me come with you ok." G didn't say it in a asking manner more like I am coming with you if you like it or not.

Giotto knew that he couldn't say no because he knew G all to we'll and he knew that he was going to come if he liked it or not. So Giotto said ,"Sure."

The two quickly got to Gitto's room and opened the door and to their supprize.

Woosh the door flew open.

The young brunette boy was still laying down in the same position that he was in which Giotto put him there. The boys bandages on his legs were very red. The blood still wasn't slowing down. It did get a bit better but the bandages were still soked since no one changed him while he was asleep.

Giotto put his hand on the young boys head. His fever was still there and was getting much worse.

Giotto told G to get him some new bandages and some more warm water and new towel and also to get a iv drip to help keep this boy hydrated. G obayed his request. Giotto was washing the blood stained bandages in the old water that he had which has gone cold.

A he just finished washing the bandages G came in with everything he asked for. Giotto changed his bandages and towel and hooked him up to the stood up getting ready to leave but his face was shocked and look much sadder than G has seen in a very long time.

They both left the room.

What's going to happen next!

(Man poor Giotto and Tsuna and G)

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn just making a friendly fan fiction

All right goes to their respectful owners.


	6. Chapter 6

Giotto kept going to his room every 20 minutes to see if the brunette would awaken. But all was in vain he still didn't get out of his coma-like state. Ever time Giotto when back to his office he just kept on looking out the window looking very sad and depressed. The two guardians, G and Ugetsu, who decided to stay back with him instead of going on a 5 day vacation that was about to end soon, were worried about their boss. They didn't enter the room but they just looked as they were passing by always seeing him with that gloomy face. They wished that they could do something to make their boss less depressed but didn't know what to do.

Once by accident G bumped into Giotto when Giotto was returning from the brunette's room. Giotto was holding the old bandages which you could tell he just washed them because it was wet. Giotto moved slightly then looked up at G and looked as if he was about to cry but he was trying to smile just so that G wouldn't worry. G tried to apologize but Giotto just returned to his path as if he was an automated robot.

G nor Giotto himself knew why he was acting and feeling this way. Maybe it was becuase Giotto felt somewhat responsible for what has happened to this kid. Or maybe because the brunette looked so much like him. Either way they still couldn't think of why he felt this way

Some time has now passed.

Another sleepless night went by for Giotto and G was getting worried about his health. He still had a slight fever and hasn't been eating or drinking properly. When ever him or his other guardian Ugetsu brought him something to eat he harly touched it, and when either one went to get it he was still gazing outside of his window.

G couldn't take it anymore and went storming in to where the brunette was sleeping. In Italian he said to the boy, "I swear... if you don't get up by tomorrow and make Giotto worry even more I will never forgive you!" He exclaimed slamming the door behind him.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Man Primo I could just hug you right now. Same with you G.

Please comment and tell me if you like it so far and what parts you like . (Getting a little bit of writers block ehaha...)

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't own khr and all rights goes to their respectful owners. All you could say I own is this fan fiction that I'm writing and I hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7 Guardians and Friends for life

Authors note:

It's back to the future, with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

-'-'

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to school it was their second day of school without Tsuna.

Luckly for Tsuna Gokudera had all the same classes as the tenth. So went he went to school he came with a notebook to actually take notes in. This supprized the teachers because he rarely takes notes because he always aces the test. As the teachers were teaching the materials Gokudera wrote down all the important parts and tried to simply them to the best of his ability so that Tsuna could somewhat uderstand what he was trying to say. He also drew little diagrams on the sides to help with the explanation.

He wore his glasses and and he looked like a student when he was sitting at his desk sitting properly. Once on teacher called on him to answer the question. The teacher just said the problem out loud.

"Gokudera,what is X when

2x 4

_ = _ + 4

x+2 x-10."

Just by listning to what the teacher had said and without even looking up at the board he replied in less than a minute,which stunned everyonr becuase even the teacher couldn't solve it that fast.

"X=16/3."

He though that would be a good review question that Tsuna should look over so he wrote it down in his notebook.

The teacher seemed angry.

"Gokudera your not even looking up at the board! That answer is not even..." he stopped half way in his sentence because when he looked at the answer key he say that it was correct. He was a bit ashamed at yelling at his studient. "That answer is correct." He then thought to himself,"how the hell did he even solve it that fast I haven't even thought them this stuff yet..."

Class went on and the teacher kept on teaching. The bell rang and lunch started Gokudera was still writing down things in his notebook for Tsuna.

A few minutes into lunch girls came swarming into the classroom and saw Gokudera working hard. (Word gets around fast in that school.) They all fangirld and squealed and said,

"Omg look at Gokudera-kun doesn't he look so hot working so quickly!"

Gokudera looked up at them for a split second and then looked back down to take notes. They squealed even more and the side of his head hand those angry symbol that you see in animes and cartoons.

Yamamoto gave the silver haired man his notes that he took and then tried to shoo the girls it just made them come flocking in even more becuase the two most "hottest" boys were together in the same room and right next to each other. Yamamoto smiled and laughed it off which made on of the girls in the background faint. He was making the situation worse.

*Hibari theme song starts playing as he walked in*

All the girls quickly scattered when they saw him. Of corse he was part of the schools disciplinary squad and was the most "scariest" one there was.

"Move herbivore." He said to one of the transfer studient, as he was taking out his tonfa. "I don't not like crouds." He then turned around to the storm and rain guardians. "Tell me what you to herbivores are doing and where the tell is Tsuna he-"

The bell rung saving cutting off Hibari sentence. Gokudera and Yamamoto got savedfrom "dieing"

"Arg... I'll come back to you weaklings after school and bite you both to death for causing this commotion." Then looked at the girls who were still staying behind with the death glare. They all quickly ran out of the classroom and went to their class. Hibari then left the classroom without saying another word.

Yamamoto like usual just laughed it off as he went to his seat that was on the other side of the classroom.

"Arghhhh... I Hibari took up all my time I could have used to write notes for the tenth. Gokudera sighed.

The rest of school went by really fast. Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to go see Reborn, the little baby looking mafia hit man that trained them. But they saw Hibari and Royhai at the schools entrance gate.

Hibari saw them and took out his tonfu."What are you two trying to do." He knew something was up becuase of their expression on their faces.

"We are going to see Reborn." The silver longish haired storm guardian started.

"We think that he might know what has happen to Tsuna." Yamamoto finished.

"Hmmm... the little baby. Maybe I'll just fight him instead of Yamamoto and Gokudera." The cloud guardian, Hibari said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Let go save Tsuna...TO THE EXTREME!"

The guardians headed out of the school and briskly walked to Tsuna's house. Almost to his house they there they saw their mist and only femail guardian, Crome on the street by her self.

"Hey Crome. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was worried about the boss. I feel like something bad has happened."

"You can feel it to." Gokudera said.

"Yah. I was hoping maybe nothing happened to him and was going to check up on him."

"We are headed the same way why not join up." the rain guardian said smiling.

"Oh..ok.." she replied shyly.

When they reached the house Tsuna's house and asked his mom if reborn was home, she said that reborn was heading for Gokudera's house. They all thanked her for the information and then quickly went to the storm guardian's house.

By this time the sun was staring to set and and decided to run to his house.

This was their first time seeing his out and surprisingly enough it was pretty normal. Even though he had something inside that defined him and somethings that he had were pretty supprizing. Like how he had a lot of cat things for Uri. He even had a little plushy of Uri. He also had a huge picture of the 10th guardians and next to it was a smaller picture in a flame frame with Gokudera and Tsuna in front of their old middle school Namimori. He also had a lot of black leather furnature and had a few wood texture book shelves which were filled and draws.

The guardians looked around and smiled a little thinking that the house looked normal.

They then come towards his kitchen and saw on the dining room's table a note.

Gokudera picked up the note and read it out loud.

At 7:15 come to the park near Namimori

I have import new to discuss. Make sure all Tsuna guardians are here. Don't worry about Lambo he is already here with me.

"That's all he said." Gokudera said.

"We could hurry I checked the time and it's already 6:55!" Yamamoto said.

They all ran out the door as quickly as possible becuase they would have to rush to be their on time becuase if they ran it would take them 15 minutes to get their. Gokudera was hasty trying to lock the door. While Ryohei was yelling at him.

"HURRY UP TO THE EXTREME!OTHER WISE WE WILL BE LATE TO THE EXTREME!"

It took Gokudera a few second more to close and lock the door with all that yelling. He turned around and said

"OK let's go!"

"Yah!" They all except for Hibari replied simultaneously.

Author's note

Omg wow Shery over 1000 words. Yay for the long chapter.

Please comment and tell me if you like it so far and what parts you like .

Sorry if it feels boring :c. I'm trying my best xP

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't own khr and all rights goes to their respectful owners. All you could say I own is this fan fiction that I'm writing and I hope you enjoy


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

Author' note

I sure love to skip around for the time periods (I hope you guys are OK with that)

Sorry if it sound a bit weird had a hard time thinking about how this would flow and how I should word it.

It's now 11:30 400 years in the past. It's been 2 whole days since the little brunette came to this time and was passed out. Giotto still having a fever keeps of check on this boy making sure that the situation wouldn't become worse. He still hasn't eaten properly and hasn't adressed his fever even though G told him countless times. This make G still very worried.

Giotto always check up on the boy about every 20 minutes to make sure he can get the boys fever down and doesnt worry about his own. He also makes sure to change the boys bandages because the deep cuts in both of this legs are still there. The left leg still had a huge gash in it which almost went down his whole leg and was still bleeding a lot. And his right leg the one with smaller but still deep cuts near the brunette's ankle was still there but wasn't bleeding as much as before on this leg. While the left leg bangages still sokes up the blood like a sponge. Giotto left the sleeping boy in his room and now the time is 11:50

*Tick tick tick*

The clock went by nows it 12 in the afternoon. No one except the sleeping boy was in the room.

*Twitch*

The boy suddenly moved.

*Twitch twitch*

The little brunette moved again. He was still for a bit then his heavy eyes started to open exposing his big brown eyes.

His eyes are now fully opened but he still felt half asleep. He looked around and then suddenly remember and said to himself in Japanese in a small whisper voice,

"Where am I... how did I get here."

He was quite for a few moments trying to remember what has happened. Still not noticing that his legs were baldy injured he sat there thinking. As he was thing he heard foot steps coming his way.

The brunette then realized that he wasn't supposed to be there. For what reason he couldn't remember.

He saw that a window was next to him, he thought "I'll use that to excape."

He tried to take out the iv drip needle that was in his left arm. He tugged at it and then it came out,he bit his lip so that he wouldn't feel the sudden pain. Lucky for the brunette the drip was done and disconnected so it didn't have any sound when it went off.

The foot steps were getting louder then stopped. He heard three males were talking in a different language than Japanese. The brunette thought this was Italian even though he didn't know the language. He could also tell that it was three males because of the three different deep pitches and also it helped that he inherited his hyper intuition.

The brunette though that this would be the best time for him to make his get away because he had more time. He threwthe bedsheets that were on top of him to the other side of the bed in a hasty manner. He still didn't know that his legs were hurting and was bandage up because he was just thinking about excaping. He quickly "jumped" up out of the bed. He started to walk slowly towards the window finally seeing that his legs were messily bandaged up and were feeling numb. The brunette couldn't back down now he was so close.

His vision was getting blurry and tought to himself, "I can give up... oww. Now just a few...oww ...more ...steps..." the brunette was finding it hard to stand in place. The wonds that were healing were slowly opening up again.

He tried to take a step but felt to the ground right smack on the face.

*THUD*

Filled the room as the brunette made contact to the ground.

Right when he fell he yell in pain "Owww, owowowowow!" Then passed out again.

The people who were talking stopped and started to run towards the noise which was in Giotto's room.

The slammed the door open to see the little brunette on the floor next to the window.

The blond haired male was the first to come in while the pink haired male was was the last.

Giotto smile at the little boy who look very similar to him. He tried to pick him up and place him back on the bed but G stopped him and did it for him. He knew that his boss was still sick and didn't want anyone to know. Giotto went so far to making himself try to breath normal after than short run because he still had a fever.

"Auhhg you both need to be less reckless!" The pink hair one yelled to both of the spikey gravity defying hair males in Italian.

Then looking at the young male with brunette hair and said angrily still speaking Italian,

"Now look you opened up your old wonds again. God damn it now we gotta change the bandages again. Hump."

Giotto and Ugetsu tried not to laugh at G but they just blurted it out.

"Don't worry don't worry I got new bandages." The ravin color male Ugetsu said smiling. He then said looking at his boss "Don't worry I got it this time." smiling even more.

Giotto didn't budge from the room because he didn't what the brunette to wake up and do the same thing again.

G noticed that Giotto wasn't going to move until the boy woke up so he got three chairs. One for each of them from the other room.

He place the best and softest chair in front of his boss and said,

"You have to sit down and rest. We will all be waiting in this room to see that the boy will wake up and won't do anything more reckless."

G placed chair on all parts of the bed where the boy could get up from.

Ugetsu finally finished the bandages and it looked much neater than Giotto's.

"Thank you G, Ugetsu." Giotto said with a big smile spreading across his face.

The other two blushed and smiled to see that their boss was returning to the normal happy guy he was.

"Now you should rest." G said because he was concerned about Giotto because he looked extremely tired and face was flushed from the fever which he still didn't do anything about.

Giotto didn't listen to his storm guardian because he wanted to make sure that the young brunette was safe. So he forced himself stayed up.

Author's note

Ahhh Tsuna-kun and Giotto-sama why so reckless.

And G is an awesome right hand man.

Well Tsuna-kun is finally awake yay!

I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think about it in the comments plz. I love feedback.

Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't own Khr all right go to their respectful owners.


	9. Ch9:The NightBeforeTsuna's Disappearance

Author's note

Back to Tsuna's time.

Please don't kill me I know I've been switching between the two time pretty often.

"Huff... huff...huff." We made on time Gokudera said. "Huff..Huff... but where is reborn?"

"I don't know. Let look for him to the EXTREME!"

The guardians tried to look for reborn but they couldn't find him.

"Maybe he left already." Chrome said is a quiet voice.

Reborn was hiding in the trees where the guardians couldn't see him or his shadow. He enjoyed seeing them worry a bit. But he knew he couldn't wast any more time. The little baby jumped down from his hiding place without any of the guardians noticing and then jumped and kicked each one of them on the head. Gokudera was the first one to get kicked and was kicked the hardest so hit head flew down into the ground.

But the guardians could react reborn moved so fast that none of the guardians noticed it was him until he stood in front of them.

"Ciaosuu." The baby in the suit said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR REBORN! WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE -"Gokudera yelled at the baby. He then realized and remember the note he read that was at the house. Gokudera stopped his yelling and then said.

"Wait do you know where juudaime is don't you. You said on your note that you had important information to discuss. That has to be it right?!" Gokudera looked down at the baby as he was looking at him with worry.

"Yes. Well not exactly but I have a guess to what has happened." Reborn said bluntly without getting mad and hitting Gokudera because of how he yelled at him.

"What happen to Tsuna? Is he fine?" Yamamoto said.

"I'm not sure how he is but I can tell he will be in danger if we don't go to help him." Reborn started to say before everyone even Habari looked at the baby with a concerned look. Even Reborn was worried because he didn't know what exactly to do or where exactly Tsuna was. He just had a gut feeling that Tsuna will soon be in danger.

Reborn continued shaking off that uneasy feeling and said,

" I'll tell you all that I know and what I think has happened.

The night before Tsuna's disappearance. (Reborn doesn't say this it's just for reader refrence I guess that's what you could call it)

"Good night Tsu-kun. Good luck on tomorrow's exam!" Tsuna's said to Tsuna just before he went up stairs to get ready for bed.

"Thanks Mom!" Tsuna yelled from the top of the stairs.

Tsuna went to the bathroom to take a shower and change into his pajamas. He also brushed his teeth. This was his normal ruteen before going to bed.

He (Tsuna) turned off the lights and went to bed. Once asleep he had a dream, it was kind of like a nightmare because he was mumbling thing in his sleep.

*the dream*

Tsuna was laying on the floor. A cold blue tile floor.

"Tsuna-kun... wake up Tsuna..." the silhouette of a man was shaking the brunette boy.

"Huh... just a few more minutes." The brunette said while keeping his eyes closed.

The black silhouette was coming into focus and you could see a blur a a man with yellow hair wearing a cape.

"You must wake up now..." The man said in a very serious tone.

Tsuna was rubbing his eyes. The other man that was nealing next to the brunette got up as Tsuna was slowly getting up still half sleep.

It took the brunette a few moments to realize that there was a man next to him. He then fully opened his eyes and stood up. He was still half sleep so he couldn't remember who he was.

"Tsuna-kun," the golden-blond haired man said.

Tsuna was baffled as to how he knew his name.

The blond said his name again and the continued, "Tsuna-kun, the rightful ruler of the Vongola familia. The tenth Vongola boss. I have come here, the first Vongola Giotto in seek for your help."

Tsuna then remember who he was and how he helped him defeat buakura. It took him some time because that fight was a few years ago.

"Need my help but how can I be of any help." Tsuna asked.

"You have grown strong we need you and your guardians strength to defeat our enemy. I don't have much time to talk about it I'll tell you when you come to my time. But the thing is I won't remember ever talking to you about this when you get to my time. I won't even know who you are. I have to tell you in advance. You'll have to come here by-" Giotto was trying to say before he disappeared.

"WAIT! GIOTTO!.." The brunette started to say.

Tsuna suddle sprong awake sweating heavy and breathing hard. He didn't know that Reborn was awake due to his soft yelps while asleep.

Tsuna said softly to himself that even Reborn couldn't hear what he said,"Giotto... why.. what can I do. Dame-Tsuna of all people."

The brunette softly sighed.

This worried the baby and nether one could sleep that night.

*back to the park*

Reborn was talking now.

"Basically Tsuna has been summoned by the first Vongola. The night before he disappeared he had a dream. I could hear him mumbling things in his dreams like how the first Vongola Giotto is in trouble and needed his and your guys help. So I cone here to train you." Reborn turned around looking into the dark towards the trees. "You can come out now."

All the Varia and arcobaleno except for Verde were there. Also Bianchi who was tolding Labmo was there. As well as Spanner and Shoichi were coming out for the shadows.

Woot I did a chapter just for you guys. I hope you guys don't mind the switches in times and stuff and how long it's taking but I'm slowly building up for something better :o? (Don't worry I'll try to make it get better )

Well it will be some time for the next chapter to come out because my break is over and gotta go to school and do homework Q.Q

Well I hope u like it so far and sorry for Grammer and spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't khr and all rights go to their respectful owners.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled a silver haired man coming into view.

The young Vongola rain guardian herd the 'Voi!' and knew exactly who it was, "Squalo!" Yamamoto said happily, because he hasn't seen him in a really long time.

"Took you jackasses too damn long to get here I was just thinking of bailing out." The man continued. Then looked at Yamamoto and said. "It look like you grew a bit since the last time I saw you. Anyways how is your sword play coming along." He took out his sword and began to lunge at Yamamoto who had the transforming baseball bat with him.

Before Yamamoto could react Reborn stopped the crazy long haired man in his tracks making him fall backward head first on the concrete.

"We don't have time to fool around." Reborn was dead serious. You could tell by him face and his voice. This socked everyone because he never was this serious about the matter.

"As I have said Tsuna has been transported back to the past. Most likely to Giotto's period. The cause was because of this fool." He kicked Lambo out of Bianchi's hands so fast that it even startled her.

"Got... to... stay... calm..." The young afro haired boy said tried to hold back his tears but couldn't so Bianchi had to give one of her sand by Lollipops to him. Which mad the boy happer.

Everyone was shocked and a bit scared of the Reborn. Yah sometime he was scarry but it was never like this. The tension in the hair was rising as everyone payed close attention to what Reborn had so say next.

Reborn continue what he was saying still in a very stern voice, "As I was saying... the reason why and how Tsuna got returned to the past was because of the ten year bazooka. Somehow. Probably because it was the first's wish Tsuna returned to the past. At first i thought it was a malfunction becuase the older verion of Tsuna didnt come out. Then I though, maybe Tsuna would come back after five minutes because Lambo used the the cannon right after Tsuna got hit and his adult for came out. Then left after ten minutes so I just though it was a slight malfunction. But I was wrong. I waited for some time to see if Tsuna would come out,but he didn't then I thought maybe he went to school. But I was wrong again. I had to tell the 9th about this and he suggested that Primo might have not let Lambo go to the past becuase he though he was not ready and prepared. So now we have to train all of you. We needed both the Veria and the Arcobaleno."

Everyone was quiet and paying close attention to what reborn was saying. They were also a bit shocked at what has happened too and how he was very serious and showed hints of worry while he takled.

If was quit for a bit before a

"Tich." Xanxus siad. "Well aren't we in a predicament..."

Then slightly becoming impatient with the silence he said, "Well isn't anyone going to said anything. tich. If not I'm who's going to train who."

Reborn snapped out of his worryness dase and then said,

" OK listen, becuase I will only tell you this once.

Basically what atribute you are tells you who you are going to be teamed up with.

Gokudera."

"Yes" he replied

"You have Fon and Belphere."

Gokudera wanted to gone but he though to him self "this is for Juudime. I'll have to bare it for them."

"Yamamoto, Squalo and Cononello."

"Habari, since Gola Mosca isn't here any more you get Xanxus, and skull."

Habari was not happy about this pare up. He sighed but went with it.

"Chrome, you just get Viper...I mean Mammom."

"Lambo get Levi and Bianchi."

"Finally Royhei. You get lussuria and me."

Reborn turned to Spanner and Shoichi.

"You know what to do right?"

Spanner replied, "Yes. We need to find a way to make training go faster and go to the past."

While Shoichi finished saying," it's becuase you said that the ten year Bazooka will most likely not be able to allow the other guardians go through. Plus if we do use the bazooka we won't know where they will land or if the will actually go to the past."

They then got out their laptops and started to work.

"You got this?" Reborn asked as soon as he finished.

"Yah!" They all said while Royhei added 'to the extreme' after the yah.

"Well let's get going." Reborn said.

The all partnered up and went to different parts of the park.

"This will be a long night." Reborn said to himself.

Author's note

Yay I posted a chapter for my fellow readers.

Hope you enjoy it "TO THE EXTREME!"

Sorry I had to add that :p.

Sorry for spellin/grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer.

I don't own katekyo hitman Reborn all rights go to their respectful owners.


	11. Chapter 11 Hello

Author note

Sorry for the lack of updates this week has been very hectic for me for a bunch of reasons.

Sorry if this chapter isnt that good :c

Anways

Back to the past :p

When the brunette boy who look like the first Vongola passed out again. Giotto had help from G and Ugestu to put the bandages back on his wounded legs.

Giotto saw, after they put the boy on the bed, that the IV needle that was being used was right next to where the boy was. Giotto realized that the boy must have taken it out before he escaped. He sighed and was getting up to get a new one but G stopped him and said

"What are you doing."

"I'm getting a new sterile needle so I can start the drip again... I just want to be safe that sorry." Giotto said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." G said as he was getting up taking the old needle out of Giotto's hand. "Just give me a few minutes I'll be back soon." He went off.

A few minutes passed and G had brought the needle and something else. In his hand he held a brown bag.

"Here eat this." He said handing the bag to Giotto.

"Thanks I'll eat it when I'm done with this." He said also taking the needle out of G hand.

Giotto got up and took the long needle turned the boys arm so that the boys whole hand was facing palm side up. He had to find a vein in the upper part of the arm (behind the elbow). Giotto slowly pierced that part of the arm with the long injection. The boy gave a light twitch which worry Giotto but he had to finish the job. A few second later and he got it in all the way. Now he just needed to start the drip.

A few minutes passed since Giotto redid the young boys IV. Also the food that G had brought him wasn't even touched. G was getting mad at Giotto for being foolish but he just kept quiet because he didn't want Giotto to worry more because of himself.

*some more time has passed*

Giotto,G and Ugestu have been waiting patiently for the boy the wake up again.

G told Giotto countless times to go to sleep but he would refuse saying,

"Don't worry about me G. I'm all right," he then smiles and continues, "I just don't want this boy to get up and try to run away and get hurt again."

G was really angry because he was concerned about his boss, he wanted to yell at him saying "YOU STUPID IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR SICK!" but Giotto didn't listen to what his best right hand man and friend told him. He was just too much in a 'trance' like state. It was a know fact for Giotto guardians and also in the mifia world, that once Giotto sees someone who is hopeless that is sick he will do what ever he can to protect and save them. That was the reason why he created the Vongola familiga,to protect those in need.

The three males waited patiently for the most part (expect for the few mumbles form G). They hardly said a thing to each other. Giotto didn't even touch the sandwich G had made him. Giotto was still looking very sad and stared at the boy who look just like him. Sometimes he would look up and smile at his friend but once he finish looking up he immediately looked down again his smile dissappeared.

It's been an hour since Tsunayoshi has woken and passed out time is

12:32

"Itai tatatii" the brunette boy said while slowly opening his eyes feeling sharp pain in his legs. Tsuna didn't realize, more like notice the males who were sitting next to him.

The males around him heard the little brunette's voice they 'jumped up' from their seats in surprise of hearing the boys voice.

Tsuna's eyes were opening more and more until it got fully open. He then saw the three grown males around their mid 20's surrounding him. He jurked this head to the side in shock. Tsuna quickly and recklessly tried to sit up making his damn cloth fall down to his legs. He couldnt get up, it was in vain because the sharp pain in his legs didn't allow him to move.

"Attenzione si sta ancora ferito !" (Careful your still injured)

The male with a deep but soothing voice who had blond hair looked at him in sock and worry said as he got up from to set the boy gently back down.

He then asked

"So che questo è improvviso , e la vostra ancora in stato di shock di ciò che è accaduto , ma che cosa è il tuo nome ?" (I know this is sudden, and your still in shock of what happened, but whats your name?)

The pink hair man said in an upset tone, "Giotto come fai a sapere se questa persona è una spia o no ?!Si dovrebbe tenere la guardia ..." (Giotto how do you know if this person is a spy or not?! You should keep your guard up.

The blond man, which Tsuna presumed was Giotto shook his head in disagreement saying, "Posso solo dire che non porterà danno a noi." (I can just tell that he won't bring harm to us.)

Tsuna was confused, he had no clue what the men was saying. So he just sat their until they were done talking and said, "Sumimasen ga, watashi wa nihongo shika hanase. ( I'm sorry, but I only speak Japanese :c)

Giotto chuckled and then he switched languages.

The other two guardians notice this and change to Japanese too.

Giotto smiled at the young boy and said. " I'm sorry I didn't know that you only spoke Japanese. Please forgive me. My name is Giotto but most of my friends here call me Primo expecially the ones who aren't here at the moment.

Anyways what your name young one?" He asked with a warming smile.

Tsuna had to thing for a bit. He slowly said sounding unsure, "My name is... my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Giotto's smile wasn't as big as before. He still tried to keep smiling for the boy but he was worried about the unsureness in Tsuna's voice. He brushed it off because he though that the boy was probably shy and shocked. So he asked another question,

"So Tsunayoshi-kun do you mind if I call you Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna nodded and said it was fine.

"So where are you from Tsuna-kun." Giotto asked.

"I'm... I'm from... I'm from Japan..." Tsuna couldn't remember where exactly in Japan. He could bairly remember anything that happened before talking to Giotto.

The three males look at each other G said to Giotto in Italian so the boy wouldn't understand,

"Questo ragazzo non riesce a ricordare nulla prima d'ora possibile che ... (This boy can't remember anything before now can he...)"

"Temo di si..." Giotto replied.

"Forse è solo a causa della calza ? Egli probabilmente ricorderà presto .(Maybe it's just because of the sock?He will probably remember soon.)" Ugestu said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Spero che il vostro diritto Ugetsu. ( I hope your right Ugestu)" Giotto said sighing.

The blond man then turned to Tsuna who was sitting there silently. He change back to Japanese so the boy could understand.

"Sorry about that Tsuna-kun..."

"It's fine."

"Do you want anything because I'll getting up to get the machine to check your temperature and will bring you some food and water. You haven't eaten in a while. You have been passed out for two and a half days."

This news shocked Tsuna, he look some time to process what he said, then replied to Giotto." No thanks."

"OK then I'll be right back."

"Let me come with you Primo." G said with worry about Giotto's own health.

"Don't need to worry-" Giotto said as he was heading for the door. His visor got blurry and he faited.

G ran to where Giotto laid. Tsuna tried to get up but Ugestu pin him to the bed.

G put his hand on top of Primos head. "Damn that idiot. He doesn't even take care of himself... Ugetsu could you bring an extra bed Giotto is burning up... I'll come and help I just need to set him in a safer place."

Ugestu got up with no complaint.

Tsuna wanted to help he tried to get up but couldn't his legs would let him. That's when he notice that his legs were bandaged up. Tsuna was socked and he didn't realize this before because he was still half asleep at the time. He wounder what happen to him and who where these guys really.

Authors note

OK don't get mad at me I use Google translate because I wanted the feeling of the two languages being spoken feel more real.

I'm sorry please don't kill me.

Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still very busy but managed to squeeze this in so I hope you like this

Please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes.

Please comment and tell me how you like it :3 I love all your guys feed back :3

Disclaimer

I don't own khr all rights go to their respectful owners.


	12. Chapter 12: What Lambo is fighting for

Author's note: omg ok, sorry if this chapter sucks but I couldn't really think of anything and was feeling guilty for not posting anything for a very long time. So please for give me x:

I wish I got like draw like a Manga version of what I'm thinking because I think it would be cool but I'm not that good at drawing (cries).

Anyways

Back to the feature with Lambo's training.

Young Lambo followed Levi and Bianchi.

"Lambo's getting tired. Lambo wants his candy." Lambo complained.

Lambo kept bugging Levi and Bianchi, but the two ignored his complaints and kept walking to their training area.

Finally after about an hour of complaining and walking the group finally got to their area.

The traveled to a high mountain top where they could almost touch the clouds that were there that night.

Bianchi gave Lambo a piece of candy because Reborn told her to once she go to the area.

Lambo licked on his lollypop which he receive and finished it within secconds.

"OK Lambo. Break time is over." Bianchi said.

"Awww Lambo still wants more candy!" Lambo wined

"You'll get more once your done with your training damn it." Levi snapped at the child which made him cry. The baby was reaching into his hair to get the 10 year bazooka which he then remember was taken by Reborn.

*sigh* Bianchi and Levi both sighed.

"Lambo, you need to start training."Bianchi said

"Whyyyyyyy?!" Lambo said still cring.

"Hughh. As you know, according to Reborn, Tsuna has been 'sent to the past my Giotto'. Tsuna is most likely in trouble as we speek." Bianchi said with concern.

Lambo stopped his crying and got up. He relied what needed to be done. Tsuna always looked after him and now he has to help him.

"Fine, as long as Lambo is doing this for Tsuna. I will try..." Lambo said with a bit of confidence but also was afraid for what his training was going to be.

"OK we don't have much time so we will have to train you pretty vigorously." Bianchi said. Lambo heard this and wasn't very pleased about what was going to happen next.

"First, I need to teach you how to fight for your self. You can't keep relying of your anime box weapon for all your fighting. Since I'm good with one on one close combat I will teach you that. Levi will teach you later once I am done "

Levi just sat on a rock annoyed so Bianchi continued.

"OK ready Lambo? OK we starting training now." She said without giving him enough time to respond.

"What-" Lambo tried to say before Bianchi suddenly attacked him.

"Ouch what was that for-." Lambo tired to say while trying not to cry and keep his cool. It was all for Tsuna's sake because if it wasn't for him he would have no idea what life would have been like.

"You need to be more focused. In a real fight you won't be given any warnings." Bianchi said the continued. "Since you haven't learned close combat I need to teach you. But you must be ready because I won't go easy on you otherwise you won't learn. You will get hurt. And you can't use beef Boal for help."

Lambo wasn't ready for what was coming but he agreed to what she said.

"Ok... Lambo is ready...I think..."

After five and a half hours of training with two half an hour breaks has been training very hard with Bianchi. He did cry a bit but he stood up and fought again and again. He was covered in scrapes and bruses.

"Huff huff... hufff.. hufff." Lambo huffed while trying to get up. He was out of breath.

"Lambo, you have done a lot let's take a break. You have improved a lot. We have done enough for today." Bianchi said in shock because of the change in Lambo's attitude. Never has anyone seen him this determined.

But Bianchi lost her some of suprize when she said 'had enough for today.' And lambo just collapsed but it was put of tiredness.

"Today we will camp out here. Get some rest. You have improved a lot." Bianchi said to the already asleep Lambo.

The next day Lambo and Bianchi woke up early to start training. They trained and trained. Until it became night time. 2/4 days for training has past and now it's Levi's time to teach Lambo something.

"Tisk, now it's time for me to train Lambo." Levi said in a sarcastic tone. As he walked towards the sleeping boy.

Levi kicked the boy, "Get up! No time for slacking of!"

"Just five more minutes." The half sleepy boy said.

"You said that five minutes ago now get up!" Levi said as he took Lambo's pillow which was the backpack Bianchi brought.

A big thud eccoed through the air as Lambo's head fell down to the ground.

"I am awake." Lambo said as water was filling his eyes. 'Got to say calm.' He though to himself.

"Good. I just get to the point." Levi said, "Your training with me will consist of getting your flames to provide more help in the battle. Or in other words traing you to get used to lightnight flame and make it more powerful. The way we are going to do this is that we will fight 1v1 only using our own flames and techniques."

"What?!" Lambo said in shock he didn't really fight any battles by himself he always had other people to help him. He only had one techique which he did even "really know" how to use Elettrico Cuoio. It only worked once for him because he was on the verge of death.

"Now we will start off, first show your resolve my showing me your flame." Levi said.

"My resolve..." Lambo tought. Then a small flame lit up from his ring. Slowly getting bigger and bigger. But it wasn't as big as levi when he demonstrated what to do.

"My resolve is to save Tsuna, and eat yummy food mama makes for us!"

Levi was shocked at what is resolve was and how fast he relized it. But he just went with what he said.

"Hump. Well that good for starters. Now it's time for us to fight and get this stupid training over with." Levi said.

Author's note:

Lambo is action so mature omg wow...

I hope this chapter was good... and sorry for taking so long to update.

Also the training for all the Guardian start and finish on the same day if you know what I mean...

I was going to split this into to but then decided nah I'll just do all the training in one chapter and then

Spoiler

showcase something at the end with all the guardians.

So what do you think should I keep the all the training in one chapter or what?

Please like and comment :D

Disclaimer

I don't own khr

All rights go to their respectful owners.


	13. Chapter 13: The Two Illusionests

Authors note:

I'm sorry for not updating :x I hope you guy won't/did lose interest. I most likely won't update again until summer break which is like in 3.5 weeks from now.

Also sorry if this chapter is not good.

Anyways I hope you enjoy

Also what gender is mammon?! I like maybe it's a he but then maybe not...

In the middle of Mammon's training

"Huff huff huff." The purple hair girl huffed because she was out of breath.

She tried to get up using her cane for support but the baby training her just kicked the spear like trident out of her grip and she landed straight on her face.

"Your useless as always. You and your pathetic illusions. Why would any one want to accept you as a friend let alone a guardian. That dumb ass Tsuna isn't fit to be a boss and lead everyone." Mammon said as kicked Chrome who was struggling to fight back.

Xanxus is way more qualified."

"You..you take that back!" She said in an angry voice which no one ever knew she had. Even though chrome said this the purple Acrobaleno wasn't very shocked and continued to trash the your Vongola guardian.

"I should have never come even expecially that I'm not getting anything out of this. It just a wast of time. Your weak and can't save anyone you always have to rely on someone else to save your sorry ass."

"Maybe Mammon is right." Chrome though to her self, "I.. I can't save anyone."

It's only been less than an hour since Mammon started to train Chrome. And Chrome seems like she is already giving up.

Before Chrome's training

"Mammon, I need to talk with you for a few." Reborn said

"Hmm what do you need. This better be good I'm already wasting too much time already on this stupid thing of yours." Mammon replied

"You know the reason why we are training the 10th Vongola guardians."

"To annoy the heck out of us... Also because Tsuna is with the first generation boss for some long annoying reason and we need to train them."

"Well that's right. Partly. I have told the other Acrobaleno's what our training is "training" is. It's not just physical strength but also we need to strengthen their flaws."

"...ok..."

"Well basically what you need to do is help Chrome to believe in herself."

"Then why can't you do it?! If you know what to do then you go do it and don't wast my precious time!"

"It's true that I could theoretically help her. But only a mist user could help find her flaws and truly gain something from it. The same with all the other guardians. It's hard and too long to explain. But I need your help."

"Pft. That such a stupid conclusion. Well as long as I could torture her because of what she has done I'll think I'll consider. But you still own me BIG time Reborn."

"*sigh * ok whatever now we don't have much time hurry."

"Don't rush me!" Mammon said. She then left Reborn and she met up with Chrome who was patiently sitting on one of the park benches that was close to a street light.

"Come!" Mammon ordered Chrome. She obayed and got up from her seat.

The two mist flame users talks for some time when through a dark tunnel. Then after about 45 minutes of walking they finally arrived to their destination.

After the long dark tunnel they arrived at this abandoned part of namemori. They was a old broken house in the distance which was accompanied by a dead willow tree which made the place very erry.

Mammon suddenly stopped after she reached the part of land with dead grass. The grass field went on for as far as the eye could see. When she stopped suddenly Chrome almost triped on a small but immovable branch that was two inches away from where Mammon stood. Lucky she caught her balance before she fall down on Mammon which wouldn't have been good.

"This is where we will be for these next four days." Mammon said while looking at the empty field. "It's good for us because it will test out your abalities to create something out off nothing."

"I want to thank Mammon for helping me out but I don't think she would like that very much." Chrome thought.

Mammon started to walk about Chrome quietly followed. Slowly forming a gap between the two.

"Ok, not get ready." Mammon said as she charged.

Mammon said she statment too fast and moved too fast for Chrome mind to catch up.

Mammon was able to kick Chrome a few times and was also able to create multiple versions of herself like she did last time she fought Chrome.

Chrome got up from the ground because of the beating. She gor up and casted the illusion of being inguled by a tsunami. But she casted a weak illusion that Mammon easy broke and return her one far more threating. This one consisted of all the box animals going crazy and fighting against her.

The fight went on weak illusions that could easily be broken by Mammon. While Mammon followed up with terrible terrific ones. Until finally Chrome was on the ground weak and out of breath.

"Huff huff huff."

"Tisk I am bored so let's just get this over with." Mammon said.

"Wa..wait no I can still go on..." Chrome replied trying to stand up.

Mammon just went to where the weak girl who was trying to get up using her trident spear as a cane and just kicked her.

Mammon the caused a could of mist to appear and when the clouds cleans Mammon was no longer there but there were two males standing before her.

Mukuro and the 10th Vongola boss Tsuna.

Chrome looked up at the too seeming a bit relieved by the fact that they where there. But that smile of relief didn't stay for long.

Kufufufu look at her. She can't do anything right. Why would you even let her be part of your family she is just a total mess.

Sigh I know I though she could do much more that this but I was badly mistaken.

Chrome was being teased by the two people who used to support her. She was slowly breaking down was about to crack.

"No this ... this isn't them... it can't be." Chrome said very shakily.

Kufufufu your surely mistaken.

No one ever needed you to begin with you were just a pon. Just a pice of trash to be used and discarded once I was done.

"No this isn't them! They would never say these things!" Chrome yelled at the two. The flames coming from her ring grew bigger and bigger and then the illusion broke and shattered like a piece of glass and stood in front of her was the mist arcobalono.

"Tisk. I though you would have never make it out it was already been a whole day since that illusion was made." Mammon said.

"But..." Chrome said then thought to herself, "It felt like Tsuna... Mukuro were actually there... but it didn't fee like a day maybe it felt like an hour, even though it was more like an eternity,. Maybe I'll ask- "

"Well I guess you passed."Mammon said disrupting Chrome's thought.

"I passed?"

"The only way you could have break out was to be able to realize you can do things by your self. Or in other words believe in yourself." Mammo s said then continued, " Well since we already used up a day and it getting late we should rest. But first we eat.

"Ok..." Chrome replied.

They set up a little camp and cooked some food (more like headed up some canned food that they brought from a bag which Reborn gave to everyone.)

"Well now we're done with the food get some rest. We will do some more training like this."Mammon said as she went into her sleeping bag.

"Good night." Chrome whispered as she put out the fire.

Hey guys what do you think about this chapter was it good or meh...

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

And I'll be busy for some time.

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

Disclaimer

I don't own khr all rights go to their respectful owners

Only thing I "own" is story idea.


End file.
